Cold Sheer's Story
by FanNIntendo1998
Summary: A story based on my OC from Dark Sault's story "Flames of Darkness". Please read his story first, Its my favorite story on here by far.
1. The Beginning of a New Life

**Hello, and welcome, to my first story! But I highly recommend looking into_ Dark Sault's_ story, _"__Flames of Darkness"_,at least up to chapter 30, _"Element of Trust"_ before reading this, since that is where the main story originated, and this show a little bit of Cold's background story at first, but will be something more, and I may continue if I feel like i'm doing good at it, or if others really are interested. So with introductions out of the way, lets dive in to Cold Sheer's past!**

All I can remember about my parents were that they lived somewhere high. When I looked up, I saw a clear night sky, followed by to figures in the distance. Since I was young, my vision was limited, so I figured they were my parents, but one question that I kept asking myself; who was right next to me? I would look over to me left, and their was another figure looking off to the side. I watched its chest move up and down. It was just close enough to make out the blue mane and gray coat it had.

I watched as another figure came to what I assumed to be my parents as they seem to say things that I wish I could remember, before she took the other filly next to me away, as the other two figures hugged, and the the other that approached from earlier bow its head and soon disappeared instantly. The two that remained took me and from what I can remember, put me in front of a door, knocking as they left.

Taking a deep breath, I managed to pull myself out of the pile of snow I call my bed and headed down stairs of my house, which from what I was told looked more like a castle. It wasn't anything like Sombra's or Celestia's castle, but it was still quite large to the average house I've seen when I we were in the war with Celastia. Even though he had bad intentions, I will still have some gratefulness towards the tyrant for helping me get out of my isolation, and teaching me things that everypony should know, or would. But unless he has good intentions, I won't be helping him anytime soon, even when he tried to impaled me.. thank Morning Breeze for saving my rear on that one. I wonder what they're all doing... Hopefully we meet soon.

While I continued with my thoughts I finally made it out the double door entrance, and into the outside world. I loved the cold breeze that brushed up against my fur. In the distance I could see a pack of Ice Wolves in the distance. I whistled to them, catching their attention before the charged at me at high speed, one of them tackling me to the ground, before repetitively licking my face.

"Down Rex, down!" Rex was the best friend that I could ask for. We would usually do everything together, but there has been times when we have not seen each other. I grunted when I stood up, still sore from the war 2 days ago. But someone please explain HOW those arrows of mine exploded, let alone caught on fire!? I pet Rex roughly before I told him that ill be back, maybe later in the night. Confused, he nodded before I created some new ice wings, and made my way to Canterlot, hoping to maybe find a job, or anything to help me spend some time.

**I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to make one real fast and get some opinions before I start going to much further. I hope people from Dark Sault's story may find this and give me their honest opinion, but anyways thank you all for reading this far, if you didn't this short chapter must be really boring XD hope to entertain you next time, if there's a next time.. Bye XD**


	2. Looking into Sombra's Castle

After flying around for about an hour, I gave up on looking for Cantorlot. I was about maybe an hour to two hour flight from home there, and I was lost. Cursing myself for having such a bad memory, I decided to go towards the one location I remembered: Sombra's Fortress. Possibly nobody has been there since.. Hopefully, there some things of Sombra's that he would mind letting me take.

Eventually I made it to Sombra's place, and I noticed the entrance had already been broken into. Questioning the possibility that somepony broke in, or maybe if they're still inside. Just in case, I decided to put on a layer of ice armor on just in case of an ambush.

Once I made it inside, I couldn't help but feel a small bit of nostalgia. As much evil that was caused here, it was really the only time a had any good memories of meeting new ponys and my first time ever seeing a dragon.

Soon, I finally made it through the dinning area, and into the hallway with everyone's rooms. The hallway itself was dark with bugs already making a home here. When I made it to my room, the inside of it was still frozen, giving a cold breeze when I opened the door, seeing the bed Sombra gave to me when I first moved in. I went to my closet to see that it had 6 of my Nitro potions left. Luckily there was an extra saddle in my room, so I stuffed it with remaining Nitro potions and left for Sombra's room. I didn't want to steal from the others... we were through this together no matter the reason. Sombra's a different story though.

Once I finally made it to his room, I decided that bits should be the first thing look for. He won't be needing them anytime soon, so once I found a chest in his room, I just started grabbing as many bits as I could carry. Unfortunately, it wasn't much, only 37 out of probably the thousands. Ill come back for them later, but what caught my interest, was what was on the table next to his bed.

To my disappointment, it was only a book. Having no education was definitely a problem. If I could read, this may turn out to be useful. The cover shows what appears to be a dark red sphere with a black flame around it, with golden words at the top. It defiantly looked interesting, so I decided to hold on to it, by removing two potions to make room. "Hopefully this is worth two potions" I mumbled under my breath.

By the time I was ready to take my leave, I heard a loud clang come from the dinning room. "Heh, must be rodents taking leftovers." I decided to take the two Nitro potions and readied to chuck them at the wall to break through and save me the trouble of walking through this place, there was an even louder clang. It sounds like I'm not the only one alone.. I swear I hear voices.. Maybe I should go see who's here.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I yelled.. doesn't sound like it. I looked all over the room, seeing it was a bigger wreck than I last remembered a few moments ago... Just then, another crash was made just behind me, followed by a gasp, that sounded feminine, and the moment I turned around, I was met with a large piece of metal swung at me, hitting my face, and sending me to a world of black.


	3. Meeting a new face

**POV ?**

"Oops... Now I've done it." I stared at the body of the pony I just struck.. It looks like I broke some of the... ice off his helmet.. Is he some kind of ice warrior?

I saw blood trickling down the side of his face and I nearly freaked out, hoping I didn't kill him.. Luckily he was still breathing, and so I could finally relax knowing he's okay. "The least I could do is take you home till you regain conscious. You look heavy with that armor.. Hopefully theirs a way to make this easier?"

I looked around the castle a few times before I finally found a wheel barrel outside next to some hay. I filled it up all the way and pushed it inside to no surprise, the armor melted away, so I tossed him in, and cover him with hay so nobody could be the wiser. I smiled to myself, grabbing his bag with was really cold.. just like him. His breath sent a chill down my spine, and I even shivered a bit.. instead of heat, it was like he was emitting cold air from his body. How cold any being live like this? I wasn't possible.. For a pony anyway.

As soon as I pushed him outside, I decided to retrace my steps back home, about an hour walk, but I didn't have the time, so I pushed him as fast as I could, and luckily he was in a deep slumber, cause he may have fell out a few times.. adding some extra bruises to the large wound on the side of his head.

As soon as we got to my house, I was able to just leave him on the sofa, while I grabbed my medical kit. To my luck, he was still passed out, so I got to work, treating any wounds, and making sure he was all bandaged up. Even though the bandages covered his right eye a bit, he seemed perfectly okay, so I went out to buy some extra food with the money I got from that abandoned castle earlier, some fries, fresh hay, carrots, apples, etc. I wasn't much of a cook anyway, so sandwiches would be fine for now.

By the time I got back, it was getting real dark, so I thought I would write a letter for him and place it on the table just in case he woke up, apologizing for what happened and asking that he would stay and recover... I felt terrible about it, and I kept kicking myself mentally about it. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm.. Right?

I thought that maybe it was time I took a quick shower.. Just to calm my nerves and wash of the days dirt.

**-Somewhere outside the house-**

The howl of a wolf could be heard throughout the clearing, startling anything that heard it. Its claws dug into the soil beneath it, as its glowing blue eyes darted at the house knowingly, as if it knew who was in there. Rex bolted towards the house, with the feeling that its life long friend was in danger.

**POV COLD SHEER**

Ugh... Where am I? I looked around to see nothing but white. "Well look who's awake." The voice boomed all around me, as I looked around, not seeing anything but white. "Its been to long." The voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I yelled back.

"I.. am your father." The voice said, sounding like it was fighting back tears. I was.. confused to say the least. As much as I wanted to believe him, this came from random. I started to wonder if Sombra was behind this.. But Princess Luna would prevent this right?

"How do I know you are?"

"I do not have the time to explain so listen carefully: Soon the Spirit of Nightmares will to rein terror across Equstria, and then possibly the world."

"Alkey wouldn't do that. He already started making friends with the pink pony before we all split."

"Not Alkey. A different spirit named Tantibus."

"Okay.. and what exactly do you want me to do about it? I couldn't even beat Sombra, not to mention I nearly died in that fight." I could hear my father snicker.

"Oh Cold.. you are much more capable then you realize. And if you really put effort into it, you would realize just how powerful you can be. But I must go. You most likely have somewhere between 1 an 2 years before Tantibus gains enough power to fight for control of the world. An do not worry, you will most definitely have allies in this fight, so you will not be alone. An once this fight is over, I can certainly promise that all will be revealed. I must go, I'm growing weak. We will meet again..."

"Wait, father! Theirs so much I need to ask!" I waited, with no response... Was that really him? An what he said.. Was it true? I hope not. Sombra is now gone, and now we got a new threat coming into play. But the part that intrigued me most, was his statement about me being much more capable.. Was I? Maybe I should get into a gym.. Wait... Wasn't I...?

I slowly opened my eye to see a faint light shinning through the window, probably from the moon, illuminating the room I was in. I was on a couch, next to a coffee table with a med kit on it. Next to that, a note. Yep, I was knocked out, and as if life was trolling me, I got something else I can't read- I thought to my self.

Just then, Rex tore right through the door leading outside, startling me before tackling me to the ground, and looking at me with an angry look.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rex and I both turned our heads to look at this shocked mare. She had gray eyes, blonde mane and tail that curled at the end (not as curly as Rarity's), with peach colored fur. She had a towel around her waist, so I couldn't see what cutie mark she had.

Rex started to growl at her, making her shrink back, until I spoke up. "Rex calm down. I'm sure there is an explanation for all this.." I looked over to her, as she looked terrified with Rex staring at her, so I got in between to hopefully help her feel more calm. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked

"My name.. is Megan... Whats yours?" Megan? That's a strange name..

"My name is Cold Sheer. Be honest, did you knock me out?"

"Um... Maybe.." She looked away, fear still written on her face. "I'm so sorry when I was waiting for you to leave I thought you might have been someone still guarding the place and I didn't want any trouble I just wanted some spare money cause business is tight and-" I put a hoof over her mouth, still trying to process all that the said.

"Its fine, things happen, besides its not like I was doing any better things there."

"You were stealing stuff too?"

"Well I kinda worked there for about a week before Sombra bit the dust... but yea." She nodded as if understanding before looking behind me at Rex.

"He's not gonna kill me is he?" I turned around to look at Rex, who looks like he is ready to ponce on her.

"Rex? Nah he wouldn't, ain't that right Rex? Your not hurting ANYONE tonight?" Getting my message, he nods and walks out the door, probably going home. "Well thanks for watching over me, I'll just give you some bits for the door.."

"Wait" she interrupted "I wanted to take you somewhere as an apology.. For bashing your skull in.. Its the least I can do.. Please? I feel really bad about what I did, and I want to make it up to you."

Well if it makes her feel better about it, who am I to say no? Still, what that one voice said about Tantibus, I should start training.. Maybe she could help. "Sure," I answered "When do we leave?"

"We leave for Cantorlot, tomorrow morning, so get some sleep." She said, before wondering into her bedroom.

"Wait, so should I come back in the morning?" Suddenly, she reappeared and threw a pillow and blanket at me.

"No, just sleep on the couch. We are going to want to get there early to get the good seats. Goodnight!" She left back into her room, this time closing the door. At this point, I was to tired to make it back home, so I decided to take her offer, and sleep on the couch. But I wonder, whats this event that we are about to see?

**Wow, its 2 am already? XD well, finally a decently long chapter, so I hope you all enjoy, and if you see any mistakes, make sure to post it on the review, and have a good night everyone!**


	4. Having a day of fun

"Hey... Hey, wake up!" I could hear Megan's voice as if she was just right next to me. Still tired, I just turned over, my back facing towards her. "Grrr we are gonna be late if you don't get your flank up!" I replied with a loud yawn, as I rubbed my eye (since the other one was still bandaged), I couldn't help but look at her. She looked really pretty, but I need to focus on getting a job.

"Good, you're up, now come on, I got a shower running for you, but lets take of your bandages" She lowers my head while I feel her tugging on the bandages. While she was helping me I couldn't help but admire her house. It was very clean, and smelt fresh. Although it was spacy due to the lack of furniture, she did have this room which contained a couch and table. There was a kitchen to my left, filled with a variety of food I couldn't name and to my right were two rooms, the bathroom she was referring to and what I guessed was her bedroom.

"You don't talk much, do you?" She asked.

"No, not really. I don't usually go out much." I replied She finally took of the bandages completely, as she grabbed the mirror she had on the table and lent it to me. When I looked at my reflection, I noticed a bump on my head next to my eye but not much else. My horn was perfectly fine thankfully. When I looked up at Megan though, It looked like she was scared to death. "Is something wrong?"

Her eyes lit up."Your not mad? Not even a little?"

"Nah," I smiled, "It was a reaction to your fear. You didn't intend to hurt me.. right?" I raised a brow at her.

"N-No, not at all," she started', " Your right I was just a little terrified.." Her eyes widened, "Oh gosh, the showers still running!" She started shoving me towards the bathroom and shut the door. "Hurry up, we got to leave really soon!" Not even bothering to reply, I went in to prepare for this event she was taking me.

As we both finally made it into Canterlot, she was still amazed by the fact that I founded a way to use my ice powers for flying. Its been non-stop questions ever since, some like _How did you discover your talent_ or _How long have you lived by yourself_ and _Why have you hidden yourself away from others?_

When we got here, she took me out to grab something to eat, since we were slightly early. I never had any actual food since I ran away long time ago. Not even under Sombra's care. He had servants that would make food, but I always ate ice. I am able to eat ice every day and survive just on that. This time, we had toast and eggs. My mouth exploded with flavor, never having this before, and I could see Megan smiling, knowing I was already having a good time.

We talked while we ate, and I got to learn some things about her. She was a 15 year old mare, who works at a restaurant called Hay Cafe, which is owned by Digit Shine, a Mare that makes computers, and also has the ability to think really fast. She didn't want to explain to me what a computer was, since it was extremely complicated to her. Once we were finished eating, we decided to hurry up to this event she keeps on talking about.

Eventually, we reached a large structure, with a large sign above the entrance, that showed what appeared to be two red circles against each other. I nudged Megan, "What is that supposed to be?"

She grinned at the sight. "This is a Boxing Stadium. And if you didn't know, Boxing is a popular sport, manly for bipedal dragons. In this sport, they use there fists for weapons, and anything like claws, legs/feet, wings are strictly off limits. Oh and biting."

"You know a lot about this sport." I said, as we walked into the building, before turning in the tickets she bought.

"Its only my favorite sport!" She gleamed. "Unfortunately, ponies aren't very good at this sport, since we aren't bipedal, and cant punch the same way a dragon does."

I nodded as we took our seats in the closest row. There was a boxing ring, as she called it, right in front of us, and after a long and slow hour, the stadium finally filled up, as some pony took the stage, wearing only a black and white stripped shirt.

"Laddies and Gentlecolts," The announcer spoke into the microphone, "Welcome to one of the biggest events in boxing history!" The crowed roared from their seats, and Megan was no better. I think my ears might be bleeding thanks to her.

"At this corner, (pointing north west from me) we have our 10 year champion, you know him well, and hes never shown hints of stopping his career with out a fight, weighing at 352 pounds at 7'2", get ready for, Draaaaaaake Kooooooodiiiaaaaak!"(Drake Kodiak) He was a large Dragon, covered completely in red scales, with two red boxing gloves to match. He didn't have any wings, and his tail barely touched the ground. He let out a smirk and raised his arms to the air, getting another loud cheer from the crowd of ponies and some dragons.

"And at this corner," He states, pointing at the closest one to my right, "We have our #1 Contestant from the world tournament, only a year into his career at 21 years old, making history as the youngest to compete for the Championship belt, weighing only 151 pounds at 5'2" give it up for.. Flame Blitz!"

He was shorter than Drake by a whole 2 feet, which impressed me on how he made it this far, covered in black scales with a green underbelly. I was able to look at his eyes, as the were an emerald green, just like his boxing gloves. He had to large wings tight against his back, and his tail was also up against his back, to keep it off the ground.

The crowd was louder than ever, and I had to cover my ears to there cheers. I glanced over to Megan, who had her eyes glued to the ring, as both Drake and Flame put up their fists, and moved to the center to the ring.

**Well that was a fun chapter to write. Thanks to all that actually read up to this far, its my first story so I wouldn't be surprised if some people didn't like it. If I had made ANY errors in my story, please let me know. **

**I haven't watch the actual show in a long time. Matter of fact, I have not watched the 2nd, 4th (or even a 5th if there is one that I don't know about) seasons of Mlp Fim. Big shocker I know, but im more interested in the fanfiction and crossovers. I looked up some things like the Cafe in order to get more information. The reason I started watching in the first place, was because of my now Ex who wanted me to watch the show very badly at the time. Nearly ever day she had a Pinkie Pie shirt on. Yea yea useless info yata yata yata, if your wondering if i'm going to watch the rest, maybe since im now doing my own story, it would be a wise move. I just saw a YouTube video from Machinima, talking about a new Mlp Movie coming to theaters which really caught me off-gaurd. Anywway thanks for reading the extra non-important info, and if you like what you read, Follow, review, and favorite, and I will type to you next time... Bye!**


End file.
